Parenting is Hard
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Loki's kids want to make him happy, but things have changed and Loki is different.


**Disclaimer: i don't own Avengers. **

**A/N: thanks so much to Santuaryobsessed for betaing this for me.**

* * *

><p>Loki blanched as he heard what was coming over the radio. Such inferior technology compared to Asgard, but he had mostly gotten used to it. Besides what was coming over the radio was taking almost his entire attention. Loki teleported right to the scene, which happened to be in the middle of time square. There was a giant snake whose body was wrapped around someone and the rest of its massive body trailed out of sight. By the giant snakes side there was a giant wolf, teeth bared and growling at the figure wrapped in the giant snakes coils. The figure was green but seemed a little paler than usual. The snake seemed to be constricting the figures airways. This was not good, this was not good at all.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked wrapping his arms around each other. The snake and the wolf turned to him, the wolf was now grinning and he could tell even if the Midgardians probably couldn't that the snake was doing the same.

"Father we have caught him for you." Fenrir said excitedly.

"What do you want us to do with him? Squeeze him to death?" Jörmungandr said with equal excitement. He was a bad father. He was definitely a bad father if his boys were happy to kill the Hulk as what- Why were they doing this?

"Why?" he asked.

"We heard what he did to you." Jörmungandr said sounding outraged and his coils tightened again. Loki frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked his sons.

"He threw you against the floor!" Fenrir growled in his case quite literally.

"Fen, Jor." Loki said to his sons trying to order his thoughts "That was ten years ago." he said under his breath. Much had changed since then he certainly had he had spent 3 years fighting against the Avengers and Asgard and then he had decided to fight for them. He had been fighting with them for 2 years now and he had finally gotten their trust. He did not want to lose it now due to one of his sons killing the Hulk, particularly because they seemed to be doing it in order to please him.

His sons frowned at him looking confused. They didn't understand, which he supposed was understandable. The last time that he had seen them had been just after he had escaped from Asgard after they had found him out. He hadn't told them about the whole Hulk thing because he had been embarrassed, he had mostly glossed over the whole thing but his sons had become as angry with the Avengers as he had been. So really he should have expected this, but he hadn't. He wanted to explain but the Hulk was getting paler by the second, he would just have to explain later.

"Jor release the Hulk." Loki said.

"But he defeated you, he embarrassed you." Jor said outraged, his yellow eyes that were about the size of Loki's head glared at The Hulk.

"Jor release him." Loki said sterner.

"Why?" his son asked stubbornly.

"Jörmungandr Lokison release him at once!" Loki shouted as he noticed that The Hulk was starting to gasp. Jor uncoiled and deposited The Hulk on the spot. Jörmungandr started coiling in tightly on himself and Loki knew his son to be sulking.

"I'm sorry," Loki apologized. He knew that his boys were just trying to make him feel better and they had no way of knowing that things had changed. "But the event that you are talking about it happened ten years ago and things are different now." His son's frowns deepened.

"Different how?" Fenrir asked. Loki opened his mouth to answer when his eyes focused on a scared look a nearby person who seemed to be frozen in fear was giving his sons. He hated that look on her face, but he remembered himself in time to just look at her pointedly and gestured for her to leave. She took several moment before stumbling away. He hated when people look at his children like that. Was it his fault that his children had never blended in anywhere? Never belonged anywhere? Maybe if he had forced them to conform than things would be better?

"Well when I last talked with you I was in a very dark place in my life," he explained, "I had done some very dark things and now I'm trying to make up for them." His sons still looked a little confused but seemed to understand for the most part. Loki's eyes fell on the Hulk's form and saw that the Hulk was passed out. Huh. Interesting. He had always like everyone else thought that nothing could take down the Hulk, but his son managed it pretty well. In fact if Loki hadn't stopped him he probably would have squeezed the Hulk till he died. He was glad that he hadn't know that back when he had been evil, he probably would have used that to his advantage.

That was when the rest of Avengers showed up. Tony and Thor first since they flew quicker than the others due to magic and technology. They looked like they were going to attack before Loki shot them both a look that said stay-out-of-this. This was between him and his sons and maybe the Hulk when he woke up. Loki shot Thor another look you-make-sure-they-stay-out-of-this. Thor of everyone knew about his sons, they were quite distinctive and Thor would probably tell the other Avengers.

He heard the Quinjet arrive, but didn't look since he was trusting Thor to keep the others away from his sons. Not that they could probably hurt them even if they tried. They were after all as resistant to bullets and normal human stuff as he was. Thor and The Hulk where really the ones that might be able to hurt them and Thor knew that if he laid one hand on his sons that Loki would burn the flesh off his bones slowly and painfully. Not that Thor had ever showed any interest in hurting his nephews. The Hulk, well a quick look showed that The Hulk was still out.

"So where is your sister?" he asked even though he knew the answer. Fenrir and Jor looked down at the asphalt on the street like they were children and not the adolescence that they were.

"We didn't invite her." Fenrir said quietly.

"And why didn't you invite her?" Loki asked knowingly. Jor and Fen kept looking at the ground.

"Because we knew that she wouldn't come." Jor said.

"And why wouldn't she come?" Loki asked.

"Because it's stupid and petty." Jor continued. Hela was an adult and since she had a kingdom of her own had the most wisdom of all of his children. In fact he was sure that Hela was much smarter and wiser than he was. But even when they were children it was always Hela who had talked her younger brothers out of doing stupid things. She had even talked him out of doing stupid things once or twice. He wondered if he had been allowed to keep her with him if he would have done all the stupid, crazy and evil things he had done. He shook his head, the past was the past and all the wishing and dreaming wouldn't change it.

"And also wrong." He said although he was sure that he couldn't just suddenly change his son's morals. He had spent a lot of time filling them with hate and teaching them to use it against those that had harmed them and their family. He had taught them to never letting slights go, even if most of that teaching had been unintentional and they had learned it by watching him. He had let ten years go by since he had last seen them, but he wasn't going to let that happen again. He was going to teach his sons what the Avengers had taught him.

He looked to the Avengers who were minus Thor were staring at him and his sons in horror. Loki frowned wondering why considering the content of their conversation when he remembered. In animal form only those who spoke the all-speak could understand what they were saying, so all the Avengers were hearing from his sons was hissing and growling.

So that was probably why his friends were staring at his sons like that. They couldn't understand what they were saying. Not to mention that the both of them were quite a bit larger than most of their earth brethren. He wanted his friends to like his sons, but in order for them to talk he needed to get his sons to change their forms. It would not be easy.

"Why don't you two change into your Aesir form and you can meet my new friends, properly this time." he said pointedly looking at the Hulk who was just starting to stir.

"I hate my Aesir form, it's so tiny." Jor complained

"I hate my Aesir form, the teeth are dull." Fenrir complained nearly at the same time. Neither of them like any other form than their current one.

"Please boys." He asked them nicely.

"But Father." Jor and Fenrir whined simultaneously.

"Boys Aesir forms now." Loki said sharply leaving no room for argument. Jor and Fenrir huffed with irritation but did as their father told them. Jor concentrated and his long, huge form consolidated into a by no mean small form. In his Aesir form Jor stood at 7' 5 and was broader than Thor he did look more his age now of the Midgardian equivalent of 16. Fenrir was of a more moderate build about an inch shorter than Loki and broader. He was pretty average size for an Aesir of his age which was the Midgardian equivalent of 14. They both had their father's dark hair and pale skin.

Loki turned around and saw the Avengers staring at him and his children in shock. Loki grinned since it took a lot to shock the Avengers.

"Hi everyone these are my kids. Introduce yourselves sons." He told his sons.

"I'm Fenrir." His youngest son said.

"I'm Jörmungandr." His older son said.

"That's a mouthful." Tony said and Loki narrowed his eyes at him. Jor was a great name and he was about to say something when Jor said.

"You can call me Jor." Loki bit off his comment he knew that Tony didn't necessarily mean anything by it and he wanted this to go well.

"So you're a freaking huge snake and freaking freaky looking wolf." Tony said gesturing at them and Loki growled at him. He was going to throw him out another window!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading please review :)**


End file.
